Oz
by GalaMD
Summary: Cuatro drabbles dedicados a tres hombres cuyas carencias les llevaron o casi a la perdición y al personaje que de un modo u otro consiguió recorrer el camino de baldosas amarillas y regresar al hogar. Regalo de Navidad para Sara Kovac.


_**Para **__**Sara.**__** Con todo mi cariño y admiración, porque en futuras Navidades recibas de mí regalos más inspirados XDD Así todo, espero no hacerle un feo (porque lo de hacerle justicia es aspirar alto…xD) al trabajo de Baz y el reparto, que tanto te han conmovido. Ten unos muy Felices Reyes y que encuentres tus sueños en algún lugar más allá del arcoiris ;)**_

_**A la Generación Robada**__**.**_

_**31/12/08**_

**By GalaMD**

**El Espantapájaros.**

Su montura se encabritó, presa del pánico, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio con la cabriola.

Con los ojos aún desorbitados por la sorpresa del descubrimiento, su cuerpo cayó de bruces sobre el agua, ahogando literalmente sus lamentaciones.

El impactó le hincó aún más en las entrañas la punta de cristal de una de sus piezas de colección más apreciadas, recrudeciendo su sensación de estupidez.

Debió haberlo supuesto. Desde el principio. Desde que los cálculos matemáticos comenzaron a fallar subrepticiamente sobre los libros de cuentas.

De haber tenido la agudeza y la suspicacia natural de su esposa habría destapado antes la trampa vil que le había tendido su mano derecha. El hombre a quien había encargado velar por su fortuna y propiedad dependiente de aquellas reses. Su compañero de caza. El que comía de su plato y compartía su Earl Grey en la tranquila tarde de Faraway Downs.

De no ser tan confiado, habría atado los cabos sueltos y habría podido sospechar automáticamente de él a pesar de la camaradería.

Lo último que percibió su angustiada conciencia mientras se le encharcaron los pulmones fue el arrullo místico de aquella voz, llevándole la despedida de la tierra roja y verde, inhóspita, que había aprendido amar. La tierra que jamás tendría tiempo de mostrarle a Sarah.

_Sarah…_

_Drover… _

_Sarah estará bien._

Rezó a Dios para no equivocarse esa vez.

**El León Cobarde.**

Le exigió que le sirviera a su hermano negro en la misma barra que al resto, en una copa como la suya y del mismo ron con que todos trataban de abstraerse del caos y la destrucción que reinaba afuera. Su ronca pero quemante desesperación estremeció al soviético casi más que el bombardeo horas antes.

Entonces lloró. Lloró como no lo había hecho en años. Como no había podido hacerlo incluso entonces por conservar aquella falsa sensación de autocontrol y virilidad, por sostener la fachada de hombre duro, fornido y práctico.

Se había olvidado del escozor en los ojos y tuvo que aprender de nuevo a exprimir los cristales salados de detrás de los párpados. Las lágrimas ácidas de la impotencia arrasaron la cara curtida por el sol, perlada de sudor, humo y suciedad, hasta fundirse en el espesor de su barba descuidada.

Había muerto. Su segunda oportunidad. Su generosa y valiente amazona…muerta.

Otra vez había llegado tarde.

Por haber sido demasiado cobarde, poco hombre, para aferrarse a lo que quería y necesitaba cuando lo tenía entre las manos. Por huir. Por la obcecación con que había luchado desde el principio para quitarle toda la razón a Ella. Por negar que la necesitaba igual que había llegado a querer a aquel pequeño café con leche como el hijo que nunca había llegado a ver nacer.

Por el miedo a perderse de nuevo a sí mismo en el Nunca Jamás de aquel amor inaudito y reprobado que le había devuelto el sentimiento de pertenencia.

**El Hombre de Hojalata.**

Estaba enajenado, no por el dolor, sino por la derrota pero a la vez, _oh_, estaba _tan_ cerca de conseguirlo al fin. Con sus propias manos, como había sido siempre, y como debía haberlo hecho cuando aquella cosa no era más que un bebé tiznado berreando entre unos paños.

Asombrosamente los tres estaban vivos. Reían felices, despreocupados, entre las ruinas, la devastación y probablemente restos de quienes perecieron bajo fuego enemigo y escombros.

Y a él le hervía la sangre. Escupía el desprecio con la bilis que le ascendió a la boca por cómo mancillaban todo el orgullo que podía quedarle a Australia después de que los puñeteros Japos desmoronaran su imperio.

Ahí estaban, a tiro. _Bang, Bang, Bang_ y fuera. Aquel fornicador de negros sin clase alguna, el bastardo mezclado que no era más que un accidente de la naturaleza y su Graciosa Majestad.

La sonrisa tonta y perfecta que exhibía siempre menos en su presencia y el pestañeo coqueto se burlaban de él desde detrás del objetivo de la escopeta. El tacto del gatillo disparaba una corriente eléctrica que pulsaba en las ingles, que le secaba la boca y le incendiaba el pecho de odio y deseo casi tanto como lo hacía el recuerdo de aquella piel frágil sin broncear bajo sus dedos.

La belleza animal y la sensual elegancia con que había alardeado al irrumpir en Darwin montada sobre su magnífica yegua pura sangre para embarcar sus reses habían sido su perdición. Sucia como un vulgar peón y con la arena del eterno desierto enredando los mechones rubios, aquella zorra inglesa había pisoteado su honor. Le había costado la humillación pública irreparable y perder todo por lo que se había sacrificado durante años.

Y aquel día había causado la muerte de quien debía haberle proporcionado una prole digna para expiar el pecado que había dejado vivir en el pasado. Su garante para perpetuar el apellido de su padre y estamparlo para siempre en las escrituras de Faraway Downs.

La mataría.

Le mataría.

Se concentró en el blanco más fácil, sabiendo que, al final, una cosa llevaría a la otra y el dolor acabaría matándolos a todos, ahorrándole munición. Apuntó con los ojos inyectados en sangre y polvo, fríos y precisos como el acero de la bala con que destruiría a la prueba viva de su debilidad, a su perdición, al oscuro secreto que se cernía sobre él constantemente y le agriaba la existencia con una culpabilidad irracional que no alcanzaba a entender. Se libraría por fin de aquel apéndice inmundo. De aquello que era una parte de sí mismo, de su carne y de su sangre, rebajada y contaminada.

El viento fue más rápido y la lanza atravesó sigilosa con un siseo el negro vacío entre sus pulmones.

Cantando, el Rey vengó el sufrimiento de su hija, de su nieto y de su tierra que bramaba por el destino de su gente bajo las manos codiciosas, las mentes cerradas y las máquinas voladoras del hombre blanco.

**El Mago.**

No necesitó chocar los tacones de unos zapatos rojos como la niña que cantaba sobre sueños, sólo seguir el murmullo en el corazón que le conduciría al hogar.

Descalzo, regresó del Camino hecho un hombre de verdad. No mucho más alto, ni más fuerte, ni con más coraje del que había acumulado en sus aventuras previas, pero sí que desde luego que se sentía más sabio.

Hablaba a la luna y al dingo, se orientaba en el mapa estrellado de la noche, escuchaba a sus ancestros contándole historias del pasado, de espíritus, de gentes que estaban antes de patrones y misiones, pero también revelándole secretos que no habían sido aún.

Lejos de haber muerto la inocencia en el fondo de su mirada oscura, ahora podía ver a través de ella. Sentir la llamada del hogar en la caricia del viento, además de escuchar su música como había hecho toda su vida. Podía percibir como en una corriente bajo la piel el viraje del tiempo y casi saborear las gotas que pronto regalarían las nubes a la tierra para devolverle su esplendor multicolor y hacer que los ríos crecieran agradecidos.

Ahora leía cada roca del sendero que conducía al porche de la casa principal de Faraway Downs, y sabía más que imaginaba a todos los que la habían pisado antes que él.

Sin embargo, no le hubiera hecho falta emprender el Camino de baldosas amarillas para saber que terminaría así.

Con la Señora Patrona corriendo a recibirle, estrechándole contra su pecho como a un hijo de sangre, y Drover revolviéndole el pelo aún más que los elementos.

Con la tierra cantando porque había venido al fin. Porque era suya y él de ella. Porque por fin estaban al otro lado del arco iris.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true_

**(**_**Somewhere over the rainbow**__**– **_**Israel Kamakawiwo Ole')**


End file.
